Last Glance
by Laterose Vale
Summary: So many people died in the Wizard Wars, and so many people had to look at someone they loved for the last time. How would that have felt? Please Read and Review... and maybe cry! Chapter 13: Lily and Severus.
1. Lily and James

Last Glances

Chapter One: Lily and James

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and after writing these first few chapters, I'm glad I don't. I don't think I would've survived killing all these people.

Author's Note: Okay, I have a list of thirty pairings, and families who had to look at a person they loved for the last time. If anyone has any requests I'll add them to my lists. I have a lot, everything from Lily/James to Cedric/Cho to Rowena and Helena. Read and Review please!

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!_" James yelled, pushing Lily towards the stairs. Lily ran up, clutching Harry in arms. She took one last look at her husband, a desperate look. She had to tell him!

Lily tried to tell him he was an idiot for trying to fight Voldemort without a wand. 'There's still a chance to grab it! Still a chance to run!' she wanted to scream at him. She tried to glare at him, but couldn't manage it. She couldn't leave him with that look.

Lily tried to tell him he was still an arrogant bullying toerag. He still made her angry to no end, and he still looked down on others. He would still hex Severus if he had the chance. He still looked at her with that smug grin he had the first time he asked her out.

Lily tried to tell him that she was sorry she didn't say yes until now. If she had just realized that he was one she was going to marry, they could've had so much longer together. They could've held hands in the corridors at Hogwarts more, and snogged in broom closets longer, told Sirius off longer... loved him longer.

Lily tried to tell him how brave he was. He was willing to die for her. For Harry. He cared more about their lives than his pain. She wanted so badly to tell him that she would rather die than know that she had to live without him.

Lily tried to tell him that she loved him, more than anything. She wanted him to know how much she wanted to stay with, right there, and die by his side. If it was any child but Harry in her arms, she knew she would've. She loved him, so much.

James stared at her, and when he was sure she had no time left, he nodded at her, eyes full of love and hope. Hope that she might survive and protect their son. Hope that she might be able to tell him how much he loved them.

He turned from her then. James knew it was the most painful thing he would ever do, and he knew dying would be nothing compared to leaving her like that. Lily ran up the stairs just as the door crashed open, and James knew that that was the last glance he would ever give to Lily.

Author's Note: I'm really hating JKR for killing them right now. Anyone else? Guess what? Reviews will make them come back! Not really, but one can dream!


	2. Ted and Andromeda

Last Glances

Chapter One: Ted and Andromeda

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Author's Note: Here we go. This one has to be one of my favorites. In a sad way. R&R!

"I've got to go Dromeda. I'm so sorry. I need to protect you, and I can't do that if I'm leading them right to you!" Ted said, urging her to understand.

"Don't you give me that, Theodore Tonks! I can protect myself very well. You, however, are going to die if you run!" Andromeda yelled through her tears.

"Andromeda! If I stay here, they will kill you. They will kill Dora. If I have to die to save you, I will." Ted said, turning for the door. Andromeda grabbed his arm.

"I love you," she said, her voice stronger than she felt. Ted Looked at her and nodded.

"I love you too," he smiled halfheartedly. He looked at her, his hand on the handle.

Ted had to let her know that he was the luckiest man ever. That he really loved her, and he couldn't believe she loved him back. He couldn't believe she had given him the most beautiful daughter ever. He couldn't believe she had left the biggest, craziest, most powerful family in the wizard world just for him. He couldn't help but think back to the day, and hoped she was remembering too.

She was graduating Hogwarts in a week, and Ted had just proposed. Andromeda was going to tell her family alone, but Ted had convinced her to let him come with her. She now stood in front of her family in the tapestry room, her mother staring at her with eyes eternally filled with hatred.

"Father, Mother." Andromeda nodded to them. They glared at me before turning to their daughter. "I have something to tell you. Something that won't make you happy. Something that will probably require me to duck away from the tapestry and apparate the hell out of here," she said with a straight face. Ted snickered and Andromeda threw him a look that said it wasn't a joke.

"What is it Andy?" Narcissa asked from the back of the crowd. Andromeda took a breath.

"I'm going to marry Ted. I love him," she said gesturing to the tall, gangly man to her right. Ted blinked in surprise, then grabbed her hand. He would've have kissed her if he wasn't in a room full of people likely to kill him soon.

"What is his blood status?" her father, Cygnus, asked without skipping a beat. Andromeda frowned.

"Muggle-born. His parents are both muggles." she said as she ducked, pulling Ted down with her. All Hell broke loose right then. Several of the Aunts were screaming, Narcissa was crying, Bella was shooting curses everywhere, and her father was running toward Ted. Andromeda dissaparated, and the last thing she saw of her family was her mother, blasting her face off the tapestry.

Ted looked at his wife and knew she was thinking about the same thing. She had given up everything for Ted, and now Ted was giving up everything for her. Tears streamed from both their eyes as Ted Tonks left the door for the last time, never seeing his wife, daughter, or unborn grandson again.

Author's Note: And there we have it again. I do believe that this broke my heart.

I am a simple girl. All I require is a good book, food, water, and reviews. Guess which one I can't provide for myself, but you can? So reviewing will save my life. Really.


	3. Alice and Frank

Last Glance

Chapter Three: Alice and Frank

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Author's Note: Okay, Tonks and Lupin were actually next on my list, but I'm not emotionally ready for this. Also, I know that Alice and Frank are still alive and they probably even know who the other is, but they're not exactly coherent so I thought that they should have a last sane glance.

"Frank!" Alice screamed as Crouch pulled her arms behind her back. Frank searched wildly for her, before catching her eye and running toward her. "Don't!" she said, but it was too late. Rodolphus tackled him and dissarmed him in one fluid movement.

"Alice!" he cried, twisting his head up so he could see her. She looked at him, thinking that she would never see him again. Bellatrix had began coming closer to them, and all Frank could do was watch his wife in fear.

Alice knew they were both thinking about their son. Poor little Neville would be left to Frank's mother. He would never get to hear them say they loved him again. They would never see him off to Hogwarts, they would never see him graduate, or move on to become a brilliant adult. They would never see him get married, or meet their grandchildren. Her little baby would grow up alone.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed and pointed her wand happily at Alice. Alice tried to fight herself free, to run from the pain, but all she could do was try and fight it mentally. She heard Frank yelling, but she couldn't tell what.

Alice began to scream in pain. She twisted and shook, but Crouch wouldn't let her free. He just held her up as the young woman was tortured beyond repair. She slowly began to lose herself. She began to question her life.

When was her birthday? March. No? September? May? January? The fourteenth? The fortieth?

What was she doing here? Shopping? No. Running? Hiding?

Who was holding her? Where did she go to school? Who was she?

Alice began to laugh hysterically, tears flowing through her eyes. The mean woman in front of her was smiling, and Alice wondered if she would make it stop. She looked at the man behind her, and tried to think if she knew him. He looked so sad as he watched her, and Alice felt bad. She was making the man sad. He looked so kind, and familiar. He was yelling a name.

"Alice! Alice! Alice... Alice... Alice... AliceAliceAliceAliceAlice," he cried, his words flowing together. Alice wondered who this "Alice" was. Maybe the nice man loved her. She wondered if they were married, and had pretty children. She stared at him a moment longer.

The couple stared at each other, tears flowing in their eyes. Alice fought, so hard, to remember something, anything. Even her own name. The man stared at her pleadingly.

"Alice. Alice, don't leave me. I love you," he called, realizing her confusion. Alice looked hard at him.

She remembered. She looked at the man. She loved him. They loved each other, and they had a beautiful baby together. She tried to tell him as she looked at him. She couldn't verbally tell him that she remembered, but she tried to give him a look. She finally saw what she thought was recognition, and decided she could let go. She could forget, because she would no matter what. The last thing she remembered was the mean woman stopping the pain and turning it onto the nice man with the sad eyes.

A/N: Okay. Forget what I said the last chapter. This is the saddest. Always the saddest. I can write the heroic glance of knowing that you're going to die, but to have someone tortured beyond repair, then still live without knowing the person you love with all your heart is right there... sorry. Rambling. Again. Thanks for anyone who actually read this :D More to come!


	4. Rowena and Helena

Last Glance

Chapter Four: Rowena and Helena

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? It's not mine

Author's Note: Alright, I decided it was time for something non-romantic, and this was one seemed like fun! It might be a little short...

Helena tip-toed into her mother's room quietly, her eyes still dry from the tears she needed to make this decision. Rowena was asleep, laying straight on her back. Helena couldn't help but smile a little, even in sleep her mother was stern and practical. She quickly shook the thought. She needed a cool head now. Nothing in the way.

"I'll finally be my own person." Helena whispered to herself as she made her way across the room.

She paused for a moment, making sure it was still there. It was. Right on it's podium on the far left of the room, glittering in the moonlight that streamed through the window. Helena had to smile again, but this time she could afford it. This was what she was here for.

Helena grabbed the diadem with nimble fingers and a practiced stealth. She sprinted quietly across the floor, before pausing at the door. A flicker of doubt crossed her mind. What did her mother ever do to her, really?

Helena shook her head, thinking about all the times she had been called Rowena's daughter. All the times she had been noticed by her last name, not her first. All the times she had been called her mother's name, not her own. She needed to be her own person. She needed to be better than her mother.

She turned the handle on the door slowly, not turning her eyes from the sleeping woman. She had one foot out the door when the first tear escaped her eyes. She couldn't leave Rowena like this. She couldn't run off with the most important artifact in her mother's history without a single good-bye. Helena slowly walked back toward the bed.

"Mother," Helena whispered hesitantly. "Mother, I'm sorry. I really do love you, but I'm tired of living in a shadow. I'm tired of people expecting me to be this brilliant witch, just like you. And what if I can't?" she hissed, finally voicing her worst fears. "What if I disappoint you?" she murmured through tears. "I just can't act any longer. I love you, Mother." she said, turning away.

Helena tip-toed back to the door and opened for the last time. She looked back one more time, before disapparating away forever. She looked at her mother, who had done nothing but love her for so many years, and whispered one more good-bye. And just as she was turning back to the door, she saw Rowena's eyes open. Helena smiled and closed the door.

"I love you too." Rowena whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.


	5. Lily and Harry

Last Glance

Chapter Five: Lily and Harry

Disclaimer: .eniM toN ... Darn, I so hoped writing it backwards would make it untrue. Still not mine.

Author's Note: This one, by special request of my amazing friend DarkFire98, is Harry and Lily. This contains a movie quote, and is the single quote that I wish was in the books. Enjoy!

Thanks so much to Olga and Elias (reviewed two times!), DarkFire98 (EVERYONE READ HER STORIES!), and Anie1129 :D

"Harry, you are so loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong." Lily whispered to her only son. She knew that she would die. She would make sure of it, if it would keep Harry safe. Her baby looked at her in confusion, and Lily wanted to pick him and hold him, and never let go. She heard a loud thud and tears began flowing from her eyes. James was gone.

Harry began crying as well, and Lily shushed him calmly. She could hear the faint footsteps coming from the stairs. He's coming. Lily reached her hand through the bars of the crib and brushed her son's hair to the side affectionately. She wished she could get it through to him how much she loved him, how much James loved him. She could only hope Sirius and Remus would tell him.

Lily heard the door creak open and she couldn't help but turn, throwing her arms across the crib. She saw him walk in, large black cloak flowing behind him. She saw him grin sadistically.

"Step aside girl," said a cold voice that sent chills up her spine.

"Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —" she cried. She had thought he would just kill them. Not her baby! "This is my last warning —" he sneered, raising his wand. Lily was sure he would make her move. Make her watch as everyone she loved died. "Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..." she sobbed. Voldemort shook his head disapprovingly. He flicked his wand and Lily was sure everything moved in slow motion. She heard him say they curse, calmly, and Lily turned to look at her child one last time. She hoped he would have a wonderful future, and make them proud. She hoped he would survive this ridiculous war, get married, and have beautiful kids that looked just like him and James. She hope he made wonderful friends at school, and kept up with his schoolwork. She knew he would be on the Quidditch team, just like his dad. He would grow up happy with Sirius, and probably Remus too, and they would tell him how his parents tried to save him. They had too. Harry watched as the green light hit his mother, who twisted slightly away from him. He couldn't understand why she was so sad. She didn't know why that scary man was there in place of his father. And as he watched the light leave Lily's eyes, he realized neither of them would be coming back. Harry frowned, and began to cry harder as he saw his mother crash down to the ground, her last "I love you," still on her lips.  
>AN: Okay this one was really short, and I'm sure if it went where I wanted it to go, but the books covered this one pretty well, so I had a tight box to fight the "last glance" into. Sorry :/ R&R my friends :D 


	6. Merope Gaunt and Tom Jr

Last Glance

Chapter Six: Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Jr.

Disclaimer: nie moja... can anyone tell me what language that was?

Author's Note: Alright, this one is not cute, romantic, brave, heartwarming in a heart-wrenching way, or even slightly sweet really. It's just sad. But it also shows that Voldemort wasn't always this evil guy bent on destruction. He was just a little baby. He even had a nose!

Merope lay in front of a woman. She thought her name was Ms. Cole but she couldn't be sure. A simple muggle woman was not her main concern. The child in front of her was.

"Call him T-Tom. After his father. Tom M-marvolo Ri-iddle." she breathed out. She stared at the small child in her arms, and almost thought it would be worth living to see him grow up. But not quite. She needed something more, and that something had been crushed when she let go of her husband.

"I-I hope he l-looksss li-ike hi-i-is f-f-f-father," she stuttered, slowly losing breath. She knew this was it, and was suddenly happy that this woman did not know she could have saved herself. This woman would not judge her on her choices. This woman would let her die with a little pride.

"K-k-k-keep-p h-him ssssafe," she hissed through the remains of her life. "T-t-t-tom'sss ssspecial," Merope said quietly. She wasn't even sure if Ms. Cole heard her, but it seemed only fair to give her a fair warning. Her little Tom would do great things one day. He would have powers beyond any other, because she had given everything for him.

Ms. Cole nodded, and Merope knew she understood. She felt the last of her breathe being drawn away, slowly, in one last painful gasp. She shuddered slightly at the agony and felt her eyes beginning to roll back. But she had to have one more look at her Tom.

She hoped he could understand why she did this. Why she didn't save herself, even when she could. She hoped he could, because honestly she couldn't. She looked at her son and realized she didn't love his father. She loved the little boy in front of her. She had an unhealthy fascination with Tom Senior. Maybe she fancied him even, but Merope Gaunt did not love her husband and the father to her child. She might have grown to, had he loved her back. She would never know. Neither would her son.

Merope tried to let that one last look at her baby make her life worthwhile, but she wasn't sure it did. She loved Tom Jr, but she didn't think that he was meant to be the only good thing to come from her existence. She scraped her mind with the last of her life, trying to find something more in her son, something that could make it better. She found nothing.

Tom turned his head just as his mother was losing the last of her stored breath. He cooed slightly, and Merope left this life with a grim smile on her face, still unsure of what her purpose was.

A/N: I forgot to thank people!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed or favorited. Thank you especially for Olga and Elias (Like I said, you're special.) and HermesPotter who both reviewed the last chapter.

I should have one up tomorrow afternoon about Merope and Tom Sr. If anyone has any requests on what I should do next, I shall take them into account and probably write them... with a dedication! R&R please!


	7. Merope Gaunt and Tom Sr

Last Glance

Chapter... 7: Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr.

Disclaimer: Alright, so here's the deal: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm actually glad I don't right now because I'm drowning under fanfiction. Imagine an actual publish series **shudder**. Annnyywaay...

"Devil!" he cried. "You spawn of the devil! How dare you bewitch me! Away!" Tom Riddle cried at the woman on the floor. "How long did you think it would work?" he asked, but when Merope opened her mouth to speak he turned away.

The sight would have been odd to most people. The usually neat, colorful kitchen of the Riddle home was destroyed. Pots and bowls were thrown around and the stove was lit, even though no one had cooked in almost a day. A distraught blonde woman was kneeling on the floor, and a tall handsome man with dark hair stood before her. The woman had tears streaming from her eyes and the man's face was red with anger and hurt.

"Tom, please! It was a mistake!" she sobbed, hoping he would understand. Tom spun around.

"You know it wasn't. You know you did this on purpose." he spit at her. Merope cried harder. "Leave," he commanded and pointed at the door. Merope stood shakily.

"P-Please don't. I know you don't love me, and what I did was wrong, but please. Do it for our baby." she pleaded, grabbing his arm. He shook her off.

"That thing inside you is not my child." he said as he opened the door. "Now go," he said again. Merope nodded.

She turned and walked out the door, looking back in his eyes and seeing nothing but anger and wounded pride. She felt a new wave of tears come flowing down as she realized that nothing she had was real. She was forcing the man she loved to love her back. It didn't work. Then, she couldn't help but wonder if she really loved him at all. He was handsome. He was kind, when he wasn't angry. He was normal. That was it. He wasn't like her father or her brother. He was different. Something special.

Merope smiled slightly. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It was a malicious smile. It was a sad smile, a smile of self-pity. She had ruined her whole life on something false. Her life was a lie. She lied to herself, lied to her family, lied to her husband, and she lied to her unborn child when she said it loved.

So, Merope watched with a wounded heart and more understanding than she wanted as the man she thought she loved closed the door in front of her forever, leaving her alone. She turned to leave, and whispered two quiet words that would be lost in the unforgiving wind.

"I'm sorry,"

A/N: Sad, yeah? Too bad, most of them are. The next few will be less... unloving? I'll have another one up in 10-20 minutes because I haven't posted in about two weeks...

Thanks again to my reviewers/Favoriters/Alerters (Word says those aren't words...)

Olga and Elias: You're mentioned because you review... and I like you. Probably because you review... Yeah, it's Polish. :D

Vernicy Psyche: I posted another, happy? It is Polish, but I know for a fact you uses Google Translate. Buzz Kill. Thanks for reviewing anyway :D


	8. Harry Potter and Dobby

Last Glance

Chapter 8: Harry Potter and Dobby

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Author's Note: This one is shorter, and 10 to 1 guaranteed to make you cry. Also, if you don't like my replying to reviews on the actual story, just tell me and I'll PM instead.

"Such a beautiful place it is, to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with his friend, Harry Potter."Dobby whispered.

Harry felt the tears falling down his face and couldn't help but wish he had died instead of this brave little creature. He looked at the frail and bloody being in his arms and couldn't believe it was the same elf that he threatened in the Hospital Wing so many years ago. He thought back to his second year with a smile. He thought about freeing the little elf, and he remembered a few words that would no doubt haunt him forever.

"Least I could do, _Dobby_, _just promise you'll _never try to save my life again." he had said to Dobby that day.

Harry felt a new wave of tears, this time more in horror at himself than in the death of his friend. He looked at Dobby sadly and hoped he would understand. Harry knew if he tried to tell the little elf verbally, he would be gone before it was out.

So Harry gazed at the three-foot character who had saved six lives and lost his own. He hoped Dobby understood that he was glad that promise was broken, and there was no way Dobby had betrayed his trust, because if the elf was thinking the same thing he would immediately think the opposite.

Dobby nodded once, a subtle nod that only Harry could've picked up, and even then he wasn't sure it was a real nod. Harry grinned tearfully, just for a moment, until the house elf's eyes glazed over. Harry whispered a final goodbye and let his friends crowd around the little hero.

A/N: Why? I mean, Dobby? Really? It's one thing to kill Hedwig, or Mad-eye, or even Sirius, but Dobby? Sigh. Authors are cruel cruel people. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read this!

Lovemusic2 () : Thank you :D Those are my favorite too. I'm so glad you like them.

Tape Monkey : I know what you mean, and I feel bad that I'm happy you're sad. Thank you so much!

Vernicy Psyche : You are a buzz kill! Not as much of a buzz kill as Miss I'm-Not-Coming-Home-Till-School-Starts though. Oh well. I shall continue to try and make you cry though, that's kinda the point of this story.

FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness : I'm glad you liked it :D Here's your later-than-expected update.

Olga and Elias : You have absolutely NO CLUE how amazing your review made me feel. I'm so glad I could make you less angry! I've been smiling since nine thirty this morning because of it. Thank you! I thought it was Russian at first, but I translated and got Icelandic. Fun! No, it's not pitiful. I do the same thing. So, maybe it is, but we both are then!


	9. Andromeda and Nymphadora

Last Glances

Chapter 9: Andromeda and Nymphadora

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Heck, I don't even have a Pottermore account yet, so there's no way I could own it!

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I've been trying to convince myself to write more of Childish Excuses. That failed. Anyway, Meda is my favorite character, so this was kind of fun to write. I'll update with Tonks and Teddy and soon as I can, then maybe Remus and Teddy, and Tonks and Lupin.

* * *

><p><p>

"Mum, where's Remus?" Nymphadora asked her mother accusingly. Andromeda Tonks tuckedher head around the corner of the doorway, a frown on her face.

"He didn't tell you?" she asked incredulously. Dora shook her head furiously. "He left, Dora. He went to Hogwarts to fight." the elderly woman whispered. Dora shreiked with unusual anger.

"He just thought that he could leave me? Leave Teddy? He thought that just because he's the "man of the house" he could go out and get killed?" she yelled, sobbing wildly. "He has a son, for Merlin's sake! He has a wife and child that he needed to protect, right HERE!" she sobbed, crumpling to the floor. Andromeda looked at her daughter sadly.

"Don't you understand Andromeda? He left to protect you. He left to fight, so that you didn't have to stay cooped up in this house with me." Nymphadora tried to cut her off but Andromeda stopped her. "Don't tell me you're not cooped up here! I see you looking outside, and sitting so close to the radio, you'd think you were dating. I know you want Teddy to be outside more too. Especially once he's older. And that's exactly what Remus is trying to do. He's trying to make sure that Teddy grows up safe and happy!" she yelled at her daughter.

"But what about loved?" Nymphadora screamed back. She heard Teddy crying in the distance. "Does he really think it's better to keep Teddy safe, than to stay by him until the end and tell him he's loved?" she whispered, the only sound her broken sobs and her child's wails.

"Are you still talking about Teddy, dear? Or are you talking about yourself?" Andromeda whispered.

"I've got to go after him, mum." Dora said with a frightening certainty. She walked toward the door to Teddy's room quietly, ready to whisper a good-bye. "I love Teddy. I really do. But I know that you'll take care of him. I know that he'll be loved. I don't know that I will. I spent so much time going after Remus. He gave me hope in this dark time. The same hope you gave me during the first war," Nymphadora said, trying to make her mother understand as she held onto the doorknob. She looked straight at her mother and knew they were remembering the same moment.

Nymphadora was six years old and her best friend had just been killed. Her mother explained to her that Katie had been murdered by an evil man, who had killed lots of other people. She was now crying on the couch under a blanket. She heard footsteps and curled into a ball, her body turning white like the couch. She felt the blanket being pulled off of her and hoped she looked like a pillow.

"Dora? Nymphadora? Honey?" a familiar voice whispered. Nymphadora opened her eyes.

"Mum?" she whispered, the fear evident in her voice.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Andromeda murmured, looking for injuries on her small daughter.

"I-I'm fine, mummy. I-I-I just didn't want the bad man to hurt me." she sobbed. "I-I thought he was coming to... to h-hurt me like h-he h-hurt Katie." Andromeda looked at her child with wonder.

"Baby, he's not going to hurt you. Your daddy and I will protect you," she whispered. Dora shook her head. Her body was now "normally" colored.

"That's worse! What if he hurts you and daddy?" she cried.

"Then you can protect us," Andromeda said bravely. Nymphadora smiled.

It became a ritual between them from that night on. Every night, Dora would ask her mum what would happen if the evil man came. Every night her mother would tell her that she would protect her daughter. Dora would reply that she would protect them too. Only now, she needed to protect Remus more.

She smiled a watery smile at her mother, which Andromeda returned a little sadly, and went to see her son. When she came back out, Andromeda was gone. Nymphadora left, head held high, and didn't see her mother, watching from her bedroom window, tears in her eyes.


	10. Nymphadora and Teddy

Last Glance

Chapter 10: Nymphadora and Teddy Lupin

D: Still not mine.

AN: Chapter 10! This is the longest fanfiction I've ever written. Of course, it's only one-shots, but still! This chapter is really short, mainly because Teddy can't talk.

Nymphadora pushed open the door to Teddy's room quietly. He was sound asleep. She tip-toed over to him, tears in her eyes. She leaned over the crib carefully, freezing at the sound of the creaking bars.

"Oh, Teddy." Dora murmured, pushing some of his blue hair away from him.

He turned toward her, still asleep. He looked so peaceful. For one brief moment Nymphadora was prepared to stay, but then she remembered where her husband was.

"Teddy, I love you so much. I don't know if I'll be able to tell you that again, but I do. And I know your Dad does too. We both love you, and that's why we're leaving. We want to make the world a better place. We want to give you a happy, peaceful life. That can't happen with Voldemort around.

"So, I'm sorry Teddy, I'm sorry if I don't come back. I'm sorry if I can never see you talk, or walk, or go to school, or get married. I'm sorry if I can't rock you to sleep or play with you on sunny days. I'm sorry if you hate me for leaving you like this. I hope you don't. I hope Mum can make you understand why I left. I hope you can forgive me. And if I do come back, then I promise I'll never leave again. I love you Teddy. I love you Theodore Remus Lupin. Be safe." she murmured, almost to herself than to the sleeping baby.

She didn't know why she said all of that since he wouldn't remember. Maybe it was so she could say she said goodbye. Maybe it was to convince herself that what she was doing was right. Either way, she felt like she did the right thing, telling her son goodbye.

Nymphadora gazed at her child and watched as he opened his eyes. She smiled softly as he cooed and reached for her. She picked him up, one last time, and kissed the top of his forehead. He cuddled close to her and let out a contented sigh.

Dora looked at the small bundle in her arms and knew that he was worth fighting for. She knew that she would do anything for him. She looked into her small pink eyes and smiled. She hoped he would keep them that way. It was her favorite color. Something for him to remember her by. She scolded herself lightly for thinking that she would die, yet couldn't help but think that she would.

She set her child down and kissed his forehead one for time, then turned to leave his room for the last time. She couldn't hear Teddy's screams as she apparated away.

A/N: Thanks to...

Olga and Elias: I didn't reply to your chapter 8 review! Thanks for both of them :D I don't understand how they did it either. It's horrible! I hate that they died almost as much as Freddy!

Vernicy Psyche: Is okay if I don't reply to your reviews, since you've probably said it all to me at school anyway? Keep reviewing though, cuz I'm selfish like that!

Darkfire: Same with you. Pleeasse. Hope this makes you feel better :D

Avoxgirl: Thank you so much :D Hope these last two have been okay.

Bilsgal: Thanks so much :D The mother ones kind of hit me too. I'm not a mother, but it just amazes me how strong these people must be to say goodbye to their children.

AND everyone else who read/favorited/alerted.

I shall use this time to promote the best website ever (next to fanfiction of course). Pretty much, it's a whole site dedicated to my friends and my lives as a Hogwarts Night School student. We haven't posted any journals yet, but we should have some up in a day or two. We do have intros and stuff if you're interested and reading it. I'm Gwen Greengrass, just so you know.

.com/


	11. Nymphadora and Remus

Last Glance Chapter 11: Nymphadora and Remus  
>AN: Sorry it took so long! I'm going to blame the following: Algebra 1, Advanced Lit, Pre-AP Bio, Drama Club, Show Choir, my first boyfriend, my first break-up, and the fact that the guy I love fails to notice me. Oh, and Middle School drama! I mean, seriously! Anyway, thanks for waiting! I BAWLED while writing this. Enjoy and Review!  
>"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks asked the old man hopefully. "He was dueling Dolohov, haven't seen him since!" Aberforth yelled back at her. Nymphadora gave one curt nod before running off to find her husband. She raced through the school, throwing curses at what seemed like random until she finally saw him. Her heart stopped. Remus saw her coming up behind Dolohov, he smiled for a moment before realizing where they were. Tonks saw his face go from joy, to fury, to heartbreak. "Dora! What are you doing here? Where's Teddy?" he called at her, trying to make eye-contact while blocking his attacker's curses. Tonk's eyes filled with tears of worry and love. "I left him with mum! I couldn't just sit and wait for you to come ba-" her voice was cut off. "Avada Kedavra!" Dolohov called before Remus could react. Dora screamed. Everything seemed to happen slow motion. A green light flew toward Remus and he turned his head toward with a black expression. Recognition suddenly hit his face. His face filled with terror, and Tonks knew it wasn't for himself. It was for her, and his son. The light hit him at Remus looked as though he had been hit in the chest. Dora watched him fly back slightly while his eyes glazed over, and she called the only thing she could think of... "I'll take care of Teddy!" she yelled, even though she knew it was a lie. She would join him. She could see her aunt hiding behind one of the large pillars, watching her pain with pure bliss. She saw Dohlohov run away in the corner of her eye, she saw a student fall dead in the classroom in front of her, she saw her aunt raise her wand, but all she remembered seeing was the man she loved hit the floor with an earth shattering thud. Nymphadora ran toward him, and even though she knew she was running as fast as she could, it wasn't fast enough. Remus's once light-filled eyes were left with only a ghost of the hope he felt as he left the world. Hope that his son and wife could live. Dora knew she had broken her promise, but she couldn't care at that moment. All she knew was that the man she had spent nearly three years chasing had just died, and she had done nothing to save him. "Please," she whispered to the air. "Please, take me too. I can't live any longer without him. Please!" she yelled, hoping whatever force had decided to take him would take her too. She heard the click of heels behind her, but was too numb to notice. She barely tilted her head up when she heard a small, mocking whisper in a voice she knew far too well. "Avada Kedavra," Bellatrix murmured, watching in satisfaction as the last of the tainted Black blood died with her niece. She was just about to turn away when she heard something that shattered her joy. "Thank you," Nymphadora Tonks whispered as she rejoined her husband. "Thank you." <div> 


	12. Remus and Teddy

Last Glance

Chapter 12: Remus and Teddy Lupin

Dis: In honor of the language class I just signed up for: Harry Potter non è mia. Tutti i personaggi appartengono a Miss Joanne Rowling e Società.

A/N: So, I thought I posted this, but I didn't, so I'm moving it before Lily and Snape (don't be confused!). Sorry it's been so long but: I started physics, got a lead in the school musical, re-fell in love, watched said guy drool over another girl, help my brother and fiancé move, took 3 finals, started a new story, and became a Beta! Whew. Been so long. Anyway: REVIEW!

Remus slipped out the door of the bedroom he shared with Nymphadora. He carefully pulled the door back to the frame, not taking his hand off the knob until he heard the soft click of the door. He let out a shaky sigh of relief when he was sure she was still asleep. Remus tip-toed down the hall, past Andromeda's room and Ted's study, and into the small bedroom at the end of the hall. He pushed the door open with the same ease and care he used on his own door.

Remus felt tears fill his eyes as he looked down at the crib across the room. He almost pushed his hand up to wipe the salty stains away from his face when he decided against it. He told himself he didn't have to be strong when he was alone. Not when his son was sleeping.

He walked across the room, thankful for the quiet steps his socks provided, and peered over the edge of crib bars. His heart filled with a mix of pride and sorrow as he saw his son. Teddy was lying spread-eagle on his back, his tiny hands curled into fists above his head. A small tuft of bright green hair was just visible in the dim light that streamed through the windows.

"Hey there, Teddy Bear," Remus murmured, tickling the child's stomach lightly. Teddy gave off a snort that might have been a sleepy laugh. Teddy opened his eyes drearily. letting out a long yawn.

"That's my happy boy," he whispered as the child beamed at his father. Another tear slipped down Remus's cheek as he thought about what was coming. Teddy's smile faded as he looked at his father's sad face. The child began to sob as well, and his hair turned light brown.

"Shh! Teddy Bear, it's okay! Shh…" Remus whispered an undertone of worry hidden in his tone. The boy quieted slowly. "Teddy, I'm going to leave, and I don't know if I'll come back." Remus paused. The room suddenly became so much larger. Remus felt so much less important than he used to think as he looked at the two month old baby. The dragons on the wallpaper suddenly seemed to come to life, mocking Remus. 'You're not brave.' They would whisper. 'You can't even tell your son why you left him.' Remus hung his head. 'You didn't even have the courage to face your wife.' They chittered. 'Some Gryffindor you turned out to be. James and Sirius would be so disappointed.' He shook his head, looking back at his son, the unconscious mocking still whispering to him. Teddy locked eyes with his father. Eyes that stared back at Remus with unconditional, undoubting love. Innocent eyes who didn't understand that there was a war going on out there. Eyes that Remus would die to protect. He took a deep breath, and tried once more to explain.

"You need to know that I love you and Mama, and that I left to give you both a better world. There's a bad man out there, Teddy. He hurts people. He hurt your grandpa, and your uncles James and Sirius. I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt you. I'm going to protect you. Can you do something for me? Protect your Mama for me. I know you won't remember what I'm saying, but please protect her. Tell her you love her twice instead of once, and give her an extra hug for me too. I'll always be with you, Teddy Bear." Remus finished his speech to the uncomprehending infant with a kiss on the top of his head; in the same place Dora would place her own kiss in a mere few hours.

He wanted to say something more, but couldn't bring himself to say it. He just stared at Teddy for a moment, knowing he was doing the right thing if he kept Teddy safe. If he kept Dora safe. He would die for the both of them.


	13. Lily and Severus

Last Glance

Chapter Twelve: Lily Evans Potter and Severus Snape

D: I hope you realize now that I neither possess the writing skills to be JKR, nor the money or means.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I really have no excuse besides school. And the ongoing dilemma of whether or not to continue Childish Excuses, and what my next chapter characters will be. Annnyyy waaayy... enjoy!

Lily wobbled into Flourish and Blotts calmly, a bright smile lighting her face. One arm held her purse and the other covered her protruding stomach as she greeted the clerk at the desk.

"'lo there Mrs. Potter. Getting rather big aren't we?" he mocked.

"And I reckon I still weigh less than you, eh Charles?" she returned.

"That one hurt, Potter. Real deep. You come for anything in particular today?" he asked, his face turning serious.

"No, not really. Just thought I'd look at some new Defense books. I can start practicing again once this little bean comes along."

"Not so little anymore, yeah? No? Oh well. Off you go then. Don't let me keep you." Charles waved the laughing woman off happily.

Lily wandered into the back of the store where she knew the more complicated books were. She wandered the poorly light alley between bookshelves with joy. It had been so long since she'd been here, and she had missed the smell of old pages and worn ink. She rounded the corner only to fall, barely catching herself and the baby before crashing to the floor.

"Watch where you're going next time!" a voice sneered. It sounded vaguely familiar, but Lily was in far too much of a huff to care.

"I was!" Lily cried indignantly. " I looked ahead the whole time!" she stared at her stomach, her cheeks growing red as her hair.

"Lily?" the voice gasped, all ridicule gone from his voice. Lily looked up tentatively.

"Sev- Snape?" she whispered. Severus Snape nodded, his eyes going from her eyes, to her stomach, and back again.

"I'm so sorry, Lily." he said, watching her with hope and fear.

"You lost the right to call me Lily a long time ago, Snivellus. Call me Potter." Lily mocked as Snape flinched at the name.

"Never." he replied quietly. "You'll always be Lily Evans to me."

"People change, Snape. Surely you know that by now." she retorted. Snape blinked back tears.

"W-Why are you still on the floor Lily?" he choked out, afraid to stay on any subject too long.

"I can't very well get up, can I?" she snapped. Snape's eyes flitted back to her stomach. He slowly offered her his hand. She took it.

"Thank you." she said stiffly.

"What's it's name?" Snape blurted, not really wanting to know.

"His." she corrected. "His name is Harry. Harry James Potter." Snape gave a snort.

"Harry? As in irk? Harass? Annoy? You're naming your son Annoy James Potter? I suppose it's appropriate. I'm sure the spawn of Potter will be just as annoying as the rea-" he mocked until Lily pulled out her wand.

"Don't. Insult. My. Family. You've made a joke of my ancestry, our friendship, and on several occasions my husband. You will not mock the one hope I have left in this dark world that YOU helped create." Lily hissed.

"Lily! Please. Don't! You're not fit to duel in such a state!"

"Should have thought of that before you insulted me."

"Please Lily-" Snape pleaded.

"No!" Lily stopped him. "I'm done with your excuses. I'm sick of your apologies. I listened to them for five years, and you know what? These five years without them have been perfect. Goodbye Severus." she said, pocketing her wand and turning toward the front of the store in one simple move.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. So sorry. I love you, Lily. I always have. Always." he whispered.

Tears streaked both their faces as they left the shop. Lily's emerald eyes, filled with sorrow, burned another painful memory into Severus's mind that would haunt him,

Always.

A/N: Sorry for another A/N. I'm nearly getting kicked off the computer, so I can't personally respond to reviews this chapter, so I apologize. Thanks to anyone and everyone who read, reviewed, faved, ect.

Also... do you want me to write Last Glances of characters that haven't died yet? For example, Molly and Arthur, or Minerva and some teachers? Reply however you wish, and thanks again!


	14. Helena and the Baron

Helena and the Baron

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I could afford to go to London next summer.

Author's Note: I'm really really sorry. It's been, what, two years? I was in Middle School the last time I published and now I preparing for junior year. Brill. To anyone still waiting for this update: I love you and I'm sorry. Enough talking, you've waited long enough. R&R!

My heart beat faster as I rushed through the woods. He was right behind me, I could hear him. I had seen him from a distance from my makeshift tree house, but he was too fast for me. I should have known my mother would send him to find me. He was not only an expert at tracking spells but he was the only person in the whole of the world who cared enough not to give up looking. My own mother even gave up.

The footsteps became louder and my hands flew up to my brow. The diadem. I had worked too hard for too long to give it up now. I ripped it off my tangled black hair and searched the area. There was a large oak with a hole in it about ten feet away. I looked at the metal ring in my hand for just a moment before rushing it to the tree and throwing it in the hollow. I breathed a quiet protection spell just as the Baron caught up to me.

"Helena, my love! How I have longed to look upon your face once more. And how radiant it is! Everyday you have been gone you have grown more in beauty, so that now you may put the dawn to shame." the man puffed out his chest, stretching his arms toward me.

"Forgive me if I do not return the sentiment, Baron. Has my mother sent you?" I asked scornfully.

"My dear, indeed it was your mother. Your astuteness never ceases to amaze me. Do not think I had forgotten you though. I have searched all of the British Isles for you."

"I am sorry you have wasted your trip then. I will not accompany you back just to see my mother lord her knowledge over me again. I wish you a safe journey back."

"No, dear Helena! You must return. Your mother is dying. She yearns to see you once more. Please, darling, return to me." the baron begged, grabbing my hand. I quickly pulled it away.

"I will not. Now if you will excuse me, I need to return to the village before nightfall." I turned swiftly on my heel, swept up my robes and began to leave. The baron did not release my hand.

"Then we do not have to go back. I will stay here with you. I have asked you a million times and I will ask you a million more. Marry me, Helena." I balked. A million proposals and she still wanted to slap him as she had the first time.

"No." was all I said, my mind still focused on escaping.

"No? My love what have I done wrong?" he asked, gripping my hand tighter.

"You are forceful and angry and hold me up the same expectations as my mother. Do you not understand that I am not the perfect woman you think me to be? Is the idea that I simply do not love you enough of a reason? Or does the elite blood you hold in such high esteem demand a logical reason? That is what my mother would say. Love is not logical, which is probably why she never loved me. So please, Baron, just leave me in peace because I tell you plainly I do not nor I cannot love you." I exploded, pulling ferociously from his grasp, breathing heavily.

Looking back I should have run right then, but I waited for his response. I waited to see if he truly understood what he was asking of me. When I saw the flash of anger in his eyes I was already too late. His hands pushed me into the tree behind me and he drew out a hunting knife. I watched as he raised the knife far above him, and time seemed to slow as he pulled it down into my breast.

My mother would tell me I was selfish, because I had no regrets as I felt my heart begin to stop. I did not wish I had been kinder to my mother. I did not wish I had given the baron a chance, or even that I had found someone else. In fact, all I thought as I slid down the tree and my hands grew cold was that the diadem was safely hidden. My mother would never win back her prize and she would die knowing that I had outsmarted her. She would lay there waiting for me to return her crown so that she could die without shame, without people knowing her disgraceful daughter had outsmarted her. I faded away with a satisfied smirk. But somewhere deep inside I suppose I must have been afraid of seeing her in an afterlife because a moment later I was back in the forest, feeling half-asleep and oh so cold.

I never meant to kill her. It was a knee-jerk reaction that will forever haunt me. I can still see her beautiful grey eyes fading before me. I still remember the knife slipping from my grip and my body falling down to slow her fall. She was so young. So beautiful. If only she had understood how lovely she was. How intelligent and passionate and full of life she was.

I loved her from the moment I saw her but what did that matter. She rejected my every advance, looked past my every line, and fled from my very presence. Even as she lay dying she looked at me with hateful eyes. Cruel and beautiful grey.

As I stared into the cold and lifeless eyes of my love, I knew what I had to do. Life without her would be no life, merely an enduring death that I could find no happiness in. So I did what any man in my predicament would do. I gently laid Helena across the damp forest ground and picked up the knife beside her.

"I will return to you, my love. I am so so sorry." I cried out as I plunged the knife into my own heart. There was not much time between the suicide and the death, but what time there was focussed on a single face. Sharp grey eyes, angled nose, sarcastic smile, and flushed cheeks. Dark hair framed her face and as I faded he imagined those harsh eyes turning to me and changing to eyes full of love. I imagine her forgiveness and her kisses and a new life of never-ending love. As long as I am with her, wherever I go will be heaven.

I suppose it is her that made me become a ghost. All I wanted was her, and if she became a ghost then I had to follow. Everyday for a thousand years I would search across the castle looking to meet her eyes, but never once in those thousand years would she look at me with those beautiful grey eyes.


End file.
